Show me your teeth
by Melle Lilou
Summary: OS Bamon sur un thème funny


Bonjour bonjour ou bonsoir vu l'heure lol

Voici un OS Bamon nè d'un délire. Je vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. A prendre avec humour bien sur

* * *

><p><strong>Show me your teeth<strong>

Bonnie sortie de son lit du mauvais pied. Il faut dire que se faire réveiller par une Caroline hystérique à 5 heures du matin avait de quoi mettre de mauvais poil pour la journée ! Ce soir, sa meilleure amie, Elena fêtait son anniversaire et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose était organisé, c'était Caroline qui était à la tête des opérations ! Elle savait tellement bien tout gérer que cette tache lui revenait en général naturellement, sauf que la vampire était du genre très pointilleuse et perfectionniste, si bien que tout le monde était à cran à force de se faire aboyer dessus. Bonnie fut même étonnée que personne n'ait encore osé se rebeller ! La fête ayant lieu se soir, il ne leur restait plus longtemps à subir l'humeur de Caroline. Bonnie fut donc réveillée par son amie qui souhaitait savoir quand elle récupérait le gâteau pour la fête surprise.

_ C'est Damon qui le prend se soir, _répondit la sorcière d'une voix endormie.

− _Non non, c'est pas possible, _s'écria Caroline._ J'ai chargé Damon de s'occuper des boissons, il ne peut pas prendre en plus le gâteau ! _

− _Très bien dans ce cas je passerais le prendre, _souffla Bonnie qui commençait à se rendormir.

_ Non mais tu fais quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors quand même ?_

_ Il est 5h Caro bien sur que je dors ! _

_ T'a pas le temps de dormir on a toute la déco à préparer aller hop debout ! _

_ Hummm, _grommela Bonnie.

_ Lève-toi ou je te jure que je viens te sortir de ton lit moi-même ! _

Sans ajouter un mot, Bonnie raccrocha et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Comme elle si attendait le téléphone sonna de nouveau peu après. Elle l'éteignit et se rendormit une bonne fois pour toute. Elle fut ensuite réveillée par de grands coups donnés sur sa fenêtre. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et vit Caroline furax qui martelait le battant en bois.

_ Aller ouvre, ça caille, _s'exclama la blonde.

_ T'est un vampire, t'a pas froid,_ maugréa la brune qui se leva néanmoins.

Caroline entra dans la chambre de son amie alors que celle-ci se glissait sous sa couette, bien au chaud.

− _Bonnie tu me connais, je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux alors autant te lever tout de suite on gagnera du temps. _

_ Tu fais chier Caroline ! _pesta Bonnie le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller.

− _Je sais ça fais partie de mon charme ! _rétorqua la blonde en souriant._ Je descends faire le café pendant que tu t'habille. _

Caroline descendit et Bonnie n'eu d'autre choix que de se lever. Elle attacha ses cheveux à la hâte, passa un jean et un tee-shirt propre et descendit à la cuisine, encore à moitié endormie. L'odeur du café qui venait de couler la réveilla complètement. Elle en but deux tasses sous le regard pressant de la vampire qui faisait claquer ses ongles sur le plan de travail en signe d'impatience.

− _Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?_ demanda Bonnie intriguée.

Elle avait rarement vu Caroline si excitée et nerveuse.

− _Rien, tu sais comment je suis ! J'aime que tout soit toujours parfait et là c'est l'anniversaire d'Elena, il faut que se soit plus que parfait ! _

_ Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Caro. _

_ Ca ne m'empêche pas d'essayer ! _

Bonnie put avaler une tartine accordée de bonne grâce par le caporal Caroline avant que celle-ci la presse pour sa toilette. Une demi-heure plus tard, la sorcière était fin prête pour le plus grand plaisir de Caro.

− _Bon voila la liste de course à faire,_ lui dit la blonde en lui tendant une liste longue comme le bras. _Il faudrait que tu passe au manoir avant. C'est Damon qui se charge de la déco, voit s'il a besoin de quelque chose vu que tu vas faire les boutiques. Et dit lui que je lui envois Tyler dans la matinée pour lui filer un coup de main. _

− _Ca sera tout mon colonel ? _railla Bonnie en enfilant sa veste.

− _Pense au gâteau à récupérer et ça sera bon ! _

− _A vos ordres ! _s'exclama Bonnie en mimant le garde à vous militaire.

Les filles quittèrent la maison en riant et Caroline regarda Bonnie monter dans sa voiture. Elle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la rue puis partit à son tour. Bonnie baillait encore aux corneilles tout en pestant contre son vampire d'amie ! Qu'elle avait hâte d'être à demain pour pouvoir dormir à sa guise ! En arrivant en vue du manoir, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de venir. Il était à peine 6h30, peut-être que Damon dormait encore. Elle savait qu'il serait seul au manoir, vu que Stefan avait passé la nuit chez Elena pour la tenir éloigné de la pension de famille où la fête aurait lieu se soir. Elle fut rassurée en se garant de voir que plusieurs lumières étaient allumés. Elle frappa à la lourde porte et attendit, comme personne ne se manifesta, elle décida d'entrer. Damon l'avait surement entendue de toute façon. Elle posa sa veste et son sac sur le canapé du salon et appela le vampire. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise ici qu'il n'y a quelques temps.

_ Damon t'est là ? _s'écria Bonnie en faisant le tour des pièces.

_ En haut,_ lui répondit la voix lointaine du vampire.

Elle monta l'escalier et le rejoignit en s'orientant grâce au bruit de la télé qu'elle entendait. Visiblement il écoutait les nouvelles du matin dans sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

− _Damon ? _

_ Salle de bain,_ lui répondit-il entre deux gargouillis d'eau.

Un instant elle se demanda si elle devait le rejoindre ou non. S'il avait était sous la douche, elle doutait fortement qu'il l'ait invité à monter. Quoique Damon étant Damon, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Prenant le risque, se disant que plus vite elle verrait le vampire plus vite elle ferait ses courses, elle entra dans la salle de bain. Damon terminait visiblement de se raser avec pour seul vêtement une serviette éponge autour de la taille.

− _Désolée, _bredouilla Bonnie en détournant les yeux_. Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre. _

− _Je suis tout à fait décent t'a pas à t'excuser. Tu es bien matinale ce matin. Laisse-moi deviner, Caro ? _demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard moqueur via le miroir.

− _En effet ! Elle va tous nous rendre dingue avec cette fête ! _

− _Demain on sera tranquille, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Voyant qu'il sortait une brosse à dent, Bonnie fut intriguée et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte pour observer la scène. Damon se brossa les dents avec soin, sentant le regard de la sorcière sur lui.

_ Quoi ? _lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de mousse de dentifrice.

_ Rien, _ria Bonnie._ C'est juste un truc débile qui m'est passé par la tête. _

− _Vu que tu me regarde, j'imagine que ça me concerne alors raconte, _reprit-il en crachant dans le lavabo.

Bonnie le regarda se rincer la bouche, amusée. Elle devait vraiment être super fatiguée pour se poser de telle question !

_ Alors ? _insista le vampire.

− _C'est rien, c'est une réflexion débile que je me suis faite. J'ai pas mon cota de sommeil. _

Damon lui jeta un regard de travers, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne quitterait pas la pièce tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé, ce qui la décida.

_ C'est juste que … tu es un vampire. _

_ Non sans rire ? _railla Damon.

− _Tu as donc des canines plus longues qui sortent quand tu as soif … et quand je te vois te brosser les dents … je me dis que tu devrais peut-être passer en mode vampire pour te laver correctement les crocs, parce là t'a une partie des canines qui est cachée sous la gencive, tu vois ? _

Damon la regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front avant d'éclater de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il dû se tenir au lavabo pour rester debout. Son rire fut contagieux si bien que Bonnie se mit à rire aussi.

_ Je t'avais dis que c'était débile, _ria la jeune femme.

− _Bonnie mon dieu tu vas me tuer ! _rétorqua le vampire en se tenant les cotes._ Vas falloir que je la ressorte celle là, elle est énorme ! _

− _Ca t'aura fait rire au moins. _

− _Tu veux peut-être vérifier par toi-même que mes crocs sont propres ?_ rétorqua Damon en s'avançant vers elle.

Bonnie, qui ne riait plus du tout d'un coup, recula prudemment à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Quand elle sentit le lit sur ses mollets, elle sut qu'elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Damon continua d'avancer et bondit sur la sorcière, tous crocs dehors. N'aimant pas vraiment jouer avec les vampires, la sorcière se défendit grâce à sa magie et l'envoya valser contre le mur face à elle. Il resta sonné un moment avant de se masser la tête, assis par terre.

_ Merde, t'est malade ou quoi ! _s'écria-t-il en remettant sa serviette en place.

− _Désolée, j'aime pas vraiment me retrouver sous un vampire qui à les crocs à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. _

− _Si tu préfère être dessus, fallait le dire, _riposta Damon en haussant les sourcils de façon provocante.

_ Oh ! _s'offusqua la sorcière avant de lui balancer un coussin à la figure.

− _Hey c'est bon, tu m'a déjà à moitié tuer, ne m'assomme pas à coup d'oreiller ! Viens m'aider à me relever plus tôt !_

− _Pourquoi, tu es tellement vieux que tes reins te font mal maintenant ? _rétorqua Bonnie avec un sourire en coin.

Damon lui tendit la main, en lui faisant signe de venir et Bonnie vint à lui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que c'était un vampire et qu'il en faudrait donc beaucoup plus qu'une rencontre avec un mur pour vraiment le blesser. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et tira mais au lieu qu'il se lève, se fut elle qui s'écroula sur lui. Damon avait fait contre poids au moment où elle avait tiré si bien que finalement c'était elle qui avait était poussé vers l'avant. Elle se retrouva collée à son torse nu, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

− _Tu vois, maintenant tu es au dessus, _ricana le vampire en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

− _Lâche-moi Damon, _riposta-t-elle de plus en plus gênée._ Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. _

_ − Tu oserais ? _demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ − Si tu ne me lâche pas oui ! _

_ − Une vraie tigresse, _souffla Damon._ Comme toutes les Bennett, _ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le visage du bout du doigt.

_ − Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_ − J'avoue que j'aimerais également le savoir, _s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Damon fut debout en un clin d'œil, relevant Bonnie par la même occasion.

_− Caroline merde tu m'as foutu la trouille, _pesta le vampire.

− _C'est ça quand on est trop occupé pour surveiller ses arrières ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

− _Rien du tout, _répondirent Damon et Bonnie d'une seule voix, ce qui confirma à la blonde qu'elle avait définitivement loupé un épisode !

− _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui demanda Bonnie en s'éloignant de Damon.

− _Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable, je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. _

− _Ca vas très bien comme tu le vois, _rétorqua Damon.

− _Hum hum … _

Caroline passa un bras sous celui de Bonnie et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce laissant Damon s'habiller.

− _Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui au juste ? _s'exclama Caroline dés qu'elles furent en bas.

− _Je … je sais pas. J'allais le repousser et puis il s'est mit à me caresser le visage … c'était … agréable … je crois, _ajouta Bonnie presque honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ − Ne me dis pas que tu craque sur lui quand même ?_

− _J'ai pas dis ça … c'est juste que parfois quand je vois Elena et Stefan ou Tyler et toi … je me dis que j'aimerais bien avoir moi aussi quelqu'un qui me montre un peu d'attention, _dit-elle l'air soudain triste_. _

− _Ma pauvre chérie, _s'écria Caro en la prenant dans ses bras._ On va te trouver un garçon gentil tu vas voir ! _

− _Non laisse tomber, _riposta Bonnie_. Il va falloir que je mente sur ma nature, que je trouve des bobards incroyable quand je devrais partir pour je ne sais quelles raisons … je veux pas de prise de tête. C'est sans doute pour ça que l'espace d'un instant, Damon m'a semblait être le meilleur choix. Mais oublie c'est surement le manque de sommeil ! Bon je file faire ces satanées courses, appel moi s'il manque quelque chose. _

Bonnie récupéra sa veste et son sac et quitta la maison presque en courant. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle put dire ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer à Caro ? Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas arrivée ? Jusqu'où aurait-elle laissé Damon aller avant de le stopper ? L'aurait-elle seulement stoppé ? Bonnie conduisit plus prudemment que d'habitude, l'esprit occupé à ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle remit ses pensées en place et se promit se faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe du bon temps avec un vampire et encore moins Damon, aussi sexy soit-il !

* * *

><p>A savoir que la question que se pose Bonnie, je me la suis posée également mdr ! J'en ai parlé aux membres de mon forum qui se sont tappés un fou rire collectif grace à ça lol. Histoire de marquer le coup j'ai donc ecris la scene lol.<p>

Bamon simplement parce qu'une de mes membres est team Bamon et puis il y a tellement de texte sur Delena deja ^^

Voila j'espere que vous aurez passé un bon moment et on oublie pas de me donner son avis ^^


End file.
